Secrets
by Macyn Cullen
Summary: After the Cullen's move to Forks again what new trouble will arise? What's mysteriously and seriously wrong with Rissa, Damien and Hunter? Will they make new friends or enemies? Is someone in their midst planning betrayal? OC'S. R&R. Set in future.
1. Preface

I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does

**I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I do own Rissa, Hunter, and Damien **

**Whole Summary: Every one of the Cullen's has had a happy ending. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett. But when the move to Forks again what problems will arise? Especially with some outcast students and the mysterious attitude they have. **

**Author's Note: This is my own original story, like the rest. I really hope you like it.**

**Preface**

There they were sitting on a bench all alone, not talking. They were doing their own things, though. The girl listening to her Ipod, eyes closed. The first raven-haired boy feverishly catching up on his homework. The third, having the same color of black hair as the other, reading a book calmly.

There were two males and a female; the female, pale as death, like the rest, had deep mahogany hair. The two males had black hair and startlingly blue eyes. Blue eyes like frozen water.

But what was the strangest out of all their features and bone-white skin was, they weren't vampires. They were weird, more human but a little paler than us. They looked like the living dead. Zombies out of horror movies little kids were scared to watch. Yet, they had no scarred, dead, empty eyes, they had a depth, a knowledge, which seemed to enhance their features to look more mature. But they didn't seem to go over the age of eighteen.

And at that same moment the female curiously glanced up to meet my gaze.

-X-

**This is not a love story. This is **_**my**_** story. This is my fan fiction for my crazy ideas for Twilight. I really care if you review. Flames welcome because I still count that as a review. **


	2. Differant

**I don't own anything. Wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. I don't even own Edward. Sigh. **

**I own Rissa, Hunter, and Damien.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I would just like to tell you this is my first story doing it in third person! Yep. I know amazing. Enjoy. R&R. Oh, I would like to tell you guys that I'm going to be putting a song quote at the begging of every chapter. I've seen people do it in their fan fictions and it seems fun. So, why not?**

**Chapter 1: Friends**

**"It don't matter where you've been. Just focus on where you're going"- Kottonmouth Kings**

Larissa Rosemary Collins knew her classmates didn't feel comfortable with her. Sometimes she would get glances from people she hardly knew, but she only waved to them and smiled, even with her best friend, Kellie -a wild, bright, fiery red hair, with a personality to match, and sparkling green eyes and a Texan accent– had often awkward silences when she or Rissa wasn't talking. Maybe her classmates secretly knew, even if it wasn't conscious knowledge, that she was different. Still human, but different thank your average teenage girl.

Her friends weren't completely comfortable around her, even though they talked about all kinds of _normal_girl things. Like the latest scandal of Brooke Floors, the most popular girl in school, the cheerleader captain.

Rissa had friends but her stepbrothers, Hunter and Damien, did not. Often cold-shouldered by them with a brief unfriendly nod whenever someone had tried to talk to them, students of Forks High only put up with them because of their sweet sister. At lunch, only Rissa and Kellie were nice and maybe wild enough, only on Kellie's part though, to sit with them and be their friends. Rissa loved her brothers, but often did not see the logic of not having friends.

But that was going to change soon.

**Love it? Hate it? Review please. Reviews make me type faster ; ) (Not really, I type fast already…) Thanks for reading!**


	3. First Sight

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Cullen's, Hale's, and the universe every Twilight fan wants to live in. **

**I own Rissa, Hunter and Damien. Yay for me! **

**Author's Note: I know it's been **_**forever **_**since I've updated but I have been **_**extremely **_**busy. Oh! And there are pictures from everyone in my stories on my profile! Rissa, Hunter, and Damien, too! They are super- awesome! Check it out!** **I'm so sorry but I am one huge fashion critic so please deal with my awesome casual fashion sense. I will put pictures on my profile if anyone wants to see them! The clothes, I mean. **

**Chapter 2: Make New Friends**

"**Make new friends but keep the old. One is silver and the other is gold." – A Girl Scout Song**

Alice Cullen and her family of vegetarian vampires got ready for Forks High bright n' early. Rosalie and Emmett, a little mad that Alice interrupted their "alone time", were dressed in the latest fashion.

Emmett, styling a tight white shirt with a Levi's jean jacket and jeans.

Rosalie, in a slightly more… open outfit, a black and white knee-high satin dress and long black boots that was simply fabulous.

Alice in a bluish baby doll, skinny jeans, and black converse.

Jasper in what the heck ever he wanted.

And Bella in her usual jeans and a t-shirt and Edward in a black t-shirt and faded jeans.

Being at school bright and early was one of the things Rosalie did not enjoy. The rain slithered down the windowpane. They were one of the first one's in the parking lot, for Pete's sake! The new Volvo Edward bought purred to a stop in one of the spots.

Gliding into the Administration office -same as before- the Cullen family got their paper work and shuffled outside. Alice, as chipper as anyone can be _ever_, was talking non-stop.

"Oh, yay! Jasper and I have most of our classes together. Bella, I have three classes with you. Edward I have French 1 with you and Rose. Oh, this is gonna' be a good high school experience!" Alice gushed.

"Alice, you're hiding something." Edward said suspicious. Alice's face was a calm mask.

"We're meeting people today. We're going to be their friends." She said, shrugging. Every one relaxed.

"Okay, then. Time to get to class, people are starting to come." Bella sighed. Edward took her hand and walked away with her. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie did the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the one class Alice had with absolutely no one - calculus- she had caught up with her desk partner and her friend.

"So, you guys want to sit with my family today?" Alice asked. She and her friend exchanged a glance.

"My name's Alice." She said. She exhaled. Then, smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Rissa." She smiled and gestured to her friend.

"Kellie. Y'all must be nice enough to sit with us 'cause of her anti-social brothers. Man, I gotta say, my popularity has gone down to the bottom as I found my bestest friend here." Kellie drawled.

"Thanks. I feel so loved, Kellie." Rissa said, feigning hurt.

"Y'all know I love you, Riss. I just sayin' …" She carried on. Rissa laughed and rolled her eyes. Rissa noticed Alice was still standing next to them with a new person. Like her, he had blonde hair and was absurdly beautiful.

"So, err, Alice? What class do you have next?" Rissa asked, cutting Kellie off her, feeling uneasy for her lack of conversation.

"Biology. Oh! This is Jasper Hale. He is my adopted brother." Alice said. Jasper gave an awkward wave. Rissa frowned. Her next class was nutrition with Kellie. And she also frowned because she could tell the way Jasper looked at Alice. He looked at with complete love and adoration, as with Alice.

"It's complicated." Jasper helped her. She nodded and let out a small smile.

"Okay. I won't ask." Rissa smiled.

**R&R! Thanks for reading. I am currently **


	4. Suspicious

**I don't own anything. Wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I own Larissa Collins, Hunter Knight, and Damien Daray.**

Author's Note: Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Bear with me! I know it's kind of weird but I hope you like it! R&R!

**Chapter 2: **

Rissa, with her pale face and icy blue eyes, could be mistaken for dead. So could her brothers. But that didn't stop them from trying leading normal lives. Well, as normal as it could be.

Rissa did not know what to think when she entered the cafeteria with Kellie, talking away, same as any other day. The new kids, in their entire wonderful splendor, caught up with her and Kellie after Calculus and asked to sit with her.

Bouncy Alice Cullen, which she generously gave her name, asked her out of the blue to sit with them. Rissa gave her a genuine smile and said she'd love to. Maybe Hunter and Damien would find a friend. Rissa, as she liked to be called, finally arriving at the lunch table where the Cullen's sat, put her lunch down and sighed.

Hunter, Damien, and Jasper were all talking about history.

She smiled, happy to know that they had finally made _some _sort of friend. Then she sighed, _figures they are talking about history_, she thought, knowing what history nuts the two boys where.

There were three girls and two more boys. The first, a statuesque blonde girl with honey eyes was picking at her food talking lowly with the big, burly, brown haired guy. Alice was there, sitting next to the blond guy, talking to a brown haired girl, who sat next to a bronze haired boy, holding her hand lovingly.

But what was the strangest of all, were they were absurdly, inhumanly beautiful. And they all had golden eyes.

The blonde girl, brown haired guy and girl, and Alice were finished talking. The picking of their food did not stop, though.

But Alice Cullen was not going to just sit there and _not _talk.

"So, Rissa, when did you guys move here?"

"We moved here a year ago. We're foster children and don't make friends easily." Rissa laughed.

"As ya'll can tell." Kellie said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kellie." Rissa laughed jokingly.

"Okay pokey." Kellie animated zipping her lips and throwing the key.

"Isn't that a knee slapper." Damien mumbled under his breath.

"So, if y'all don't mind me asking is this, but who are y'all? I mean introduce your mysterious selves." Kellie asked, right off the bat.

"Oh!" Alice slapped herself on the head, "This is Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Emmett."

She pointed to Edward; the sexy bronze haired one, and Bella, the beautiful brown haired girl, Rosalie, the absurdly beautiful blonde goddess, and Emmett, the big burly guy.

"Hello," Rissa waved and smiled.

"Howdy." Kellie nodded.

"Hey," Bella welcomed shyly.

"Hello." Edward smiled politely.

"Hi, Bella, Rosalie, Edward." Rissa smiled.

The conversations continued thought lunch. Both the Cullens' and the adopted brothers and sister, and even the harmless _human_, Kellie, noticed something was wrong.

Only Kellie was eating.


	5. Fast Forward

Disclaimer: I don't the Cullen's, Fork's, or sparkly vampires…

Disclaimer: I don't the Cullen's, Fork's, or sparkly vampires… But I get to play with them like puppets!

**Me: Edward! Wave your hand!**

**Edward: Whimpers It hurts!**

**Me: Cackle Do it. You know you want to. HAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! **

**I own R.R.C, H.M.K., and D.A.D.**

**Author's Note: Um… I know I just updated but I think I have a minor writers block in the future… I'm not sure how the story is going… But I will try…**

**Chapter 5:**

The weeks passed by without anyone _really, extremely_ being suspicious. Some slightly confused questions, but all taken care with a light reply from Rissa. Friendships progressed and it turned out that Jasper could be friendlier with Damien and Hunter than all the other humans. Rissa, Alice, and Bella (With the occasional Rosalie) were friends too. Kellie had not let herself be forgotten.

Pushing through the high school hall traffic, Kellie was hollering.

"Wait up, wait up! Alice, Rissa!" They both stopped and turned from their conversation.

"I'm so sorry, Kellie. I hade to go to the bathroom and I found Alice in there too."

"Oh ok," Kellie puffed, "I thought I was forgotten."

"How can I forget you, K? You were the first person to be nice to me here."

"I knew you needed help." She shrugged. Rissa half-hugged her.

The day passed slowly but surely. By lunch, both the Cullen's' and Rissa were about to start banging their heads on the table. Hunter and Damien looked bored. Kellie was examining her pink-rose nails.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

"If you rattle your brains too much, they might explode, Larissa." Damien casually suggested.

"Shut up, I'm bored out of my mind. Damien Andrew Daray." Came her muffled reply. Suddenly Alice got a blank look. Then she snapped her fingers.

"Aha! I have it!" Then she whispered quietly, "We will cut classes and go shopping!"

Kellie and Rosalie cheered happily. The rest groaned.

"Rissa, you… you… don't… like… shopping?" She said fake sobbing.

"It's okay, Alice." Rosalie patted her head.

"Well, I like shopping its just… do they have any bookstores wherever we will be going?" Rissa asked nervously.

"Ha. Ha ha ha. Nerd." Emmett laughed. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"That sounds perfect though." Bella said wistfully.

Alice snapped her fingers again, "We're skipping then going to go shopping, if you don't have to go you don't."

The Cullen's' were surprised since Alice was a die-hard shopping fanatic and rarely let anyone off.

"I'm taking it easy for you guys." She laughed.

"'Kay it's settled we will met up for shopping in thirty minutes." Rissa said.

"I don't know why, but I feel like saying 'Break!'" Jasper said as they walked out together.

**Later**

"Okay pokey, I am _so _ready!" Kellie squealed. Kellie had gotten dressed in less than five minutes and now she was bored. Rissa was still shuffling through clothes. Alice called earlier to say everyone but she backed out out, so Rissa, being Rissa, was nice and said she'd go.

"Well, wait. I'm looking for a decent outfit that isn't a t-shirt and jeans." She answered from the closet.

"Wait about your brown blouse?"

Rissa thought about it for a moment, "Sure."

About 20 minutes later

"Rissa, Kellie! Over here!" Alice called.

"Oh, hey." She smiled jogging over to stand next to Alice.

"Ok, now we are done with the meeting pleasures let get to shopping!"

The walked off into the mall.

**Way Later**

"Thank you guys so much for shopping for me!" Alice said, still chipper after the biggest possible shopping trip ever known to man for an afternoon.

"More like super-shopping." Kellie huffed.

"Your welcome, Alice. Goodnight!" Rissa called out waving, as Alice's little form danced into her car in the parking lot.

"Aren't you tired?" Kellie asked exhausted.

"I'm an late owl." She shrugged.

"Oh."

"Well, we got to get home somehow, lets go." Rissa sighed.

"'Kay"

**Later at Cullen Household**

"What the heck do you mean the werewolves are out and she just happened to take a hike out in the middle of night alone?" Rosalie seethed.

"I don't know how but I can see the werewolves and her just standing there?" Alice statement sounded like a question.

"We have to go find her before the dogs!" Emmett said.

"Ok. Let's go!" Alice said, determined. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle all went to the forest to look for her.

"I hope we can find her in time…." Alice trailed off.

"Me too." Jasper said soothingly.


	6. Capable

I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does

**I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I do own Rissa, Hunter, and Damien **

**Chapter 6: **

"**To the light nothing can hide. No one is safe from their fate." - Unknown**

Rissa smiled hopefully. It was time. To tell them. About her secret… or secrets. She waited until the perfect moment when she had fully had their trust to tell them. Damien and Hunter didn't agree to this but they said yes if they got an anymore deeper with the Cullen's it could be dangerous to them. Or they wouldn't want to trust her.

She had planned this perfectly, the werewolves, Alice's vision. It seemed like whenever Alice had a vision of werewolves or any one affecting said dog, she could not see them. But with Rissa, her visions could see them if _she _was by them. So she was.

The werewolves had just simply gone patrolling tonight. Lucky night.

First she found the werewolf. Giant and muscular, it was the size of a huge horse. She smiled.

She snuck up on it then yelled, "Boo!" Startled, it whipped around scratching it's sharp nails up her arm. She didn't even wince.

"Hello, I'd appreciate if you don't rake your claws up my arm." She said acidly. She ran her fingers lightly up her arm, not bothering to tell him what she was doing. After the blood had dried and crumbled off, the werewolf growled.

"Sorry, I can't understand you. I'm not a mind reader like precious Edward Cullen. You know, I only ran my fingers up my arm for dramatic effect. If you would like to speak with your brothers to tell tem I'm here you can." She said quietly.

"Already done." A cocky over-confident voice said, smug. He was tall and huge, the guy in which alerted in a Human mind's "Danger". His shiny black hair was sticking all over, windblown.

"First of all, who are you and what are you?" The same boy asked.

"I'm someone of no importance and I didn't come here to tell _you _what I am."

"Who are you here for anyway?" He questioned.

"NO! RISSA!!" Alice screamed running super-fast to the clearing.

All things happened so fast. Alice was screaming and running, the first werewolf closed in. Then it all stopped. One large crack stopped it all.

Because right there, in the middle, was standing Larissa Collins with the corpse of one huge werewolf boy in her capable hands.

The wolf phased and changed into clothes.

"I am _so_ going to kill you!" He screeched.

Rissa laughed, "You can't kill what's already dead."


	7. Betrayal

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I own Rissa, Hunter, Damien, and Kellie**

**Author's Note: Hiya, everyone! So, how did everyone else like Breaking Dawn? I noticed a lot of people disliked it, but honestly I thought it was okay. But, I never read the Breaking Dawn fan fictions because I knew if the book turned out like one I wouldn't like it. But mutant child was kinda creepy. And if I make any more stories, mutant thing is not going in there. People in this chapter night be OC but I don't know. Sorry, if this isn't what you are expecting but it leads up to some things… ; )**

**I can't explain what you can't explain. Your finding things that you didn't know. I look at you with such disdain – All-American Rejects**

**Chapter 7: It Ends Tonight**

"NOOOO!!" She screamed gasping, sitting ramrod straight. Panting weakly, she ran a hand over her head.

"Honey, sweetie, what's the matter?" Her mother said- scrambling in the room tiredly- rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Nothing Mom," Kellie replied, "It was just a dream."

"Well…ok… but you can tell me anytime you want about it, right?" Her mother questioned, in her thick Texan accent.

"Yeah, Mom. I got it." Kellie replied. Her mother quietly left the room with a quick goodnight. She looked sadly to the doorway in which her mother had just left.

"Oh Mom, how I wish I could tell you." She whispered quietly.

_**Next Day **_

"Kellie, Kellie! Wait up!" Rissa yelled fighting the high school crowds. _How ironic, now I'm waiting for her, _thought Kellie, sarcastically.

"What's the matter?" Rissa asked, when she finally caught up with her.

"Nothing. I just didn't hear 'ya over the crowds roar." She fake smiled. They smiled to each other, splitting up for their next classes. When they met up for Calculus, Alice Cullen was there, energetic as ever.

"Hello, Alice." Rissa smiled.

"Hey Alice." Kellie repeated, a hint of some unknown emotion layering her tone.

Rissa sent over a worried look but said nothing. Alice though noticed immediately something was wrong.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep saying that? Just didn't get enough sleep." Kellie snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry for bothering you so much all day." Rissa said sincerely.

"Me too!" Alice said, not worried anymore.

"Why don't you go to the office, and ask them if you could go home?" Rissa asked in a worried tone.

"I can't. I have to talk to you, Damien, and Hunter after school." Kellie replied harshly.

"Oh, ok. No problem." She replied.

"Wait. I'm not done. Alice, can you and your family also come?" She asked.

"Umm, sure." Alice replied, suspicious.

_**Lunch **_

Everyone was keyed up. Why was Kellie so harsh today? What did she want to take about?

Rissa saw in her peripheral view Edward's eyes slid toward Kellie. His head didn't turn but she knew he was looking at her worriedly. She cast out glances toward Damien and Hunter.

"So, umm, Kellie what do you want to talk about?" Alice asked, worried. All head of the Cullen family swiveled toward her.

"For once, Alice doesn't know something. What's the matter Alice something wrong?" Kellie taunted.

Rissa looked astonished. She had never heard her best friend say something as edgy and just plain icy like that. Rissa, wide-eyed, looked at the scene unfolding.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie half-hissed.

"Nothing," Kellie smirked, "This is the time to talk about what I wanted to say."

They all got up from the table. Throwing the remains of the food away.

Walking towards to the parking lot, Kellie whipped around, sopping everyone in his or her tracks. Even the Cullen's.

"Here. By my car." She pointed and said in a deadly tone.

Rissa, Damien, and Hunter walked normal but cautiously towards the car. The Cullen's the same.

"Kellie, if you do not tell me what this madness is, so help me." Alice stated. Annoyed and anxious the Cullen family and the others waited anxiously for her to do or say something.

"Alright."

So fast, like a vampire, she had gotten a huge sharp object and pierced it into Rissa's heart.

Rissa slumped to the floor, blood leaking out. Hunter caught her, cradling her lifeless body in his arms.

Kellie smiled, skipping off into the forest calling, "You better call 911. That looks pretty bad."


	8. At That Time Pt 1

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I own unconscious Rissa, worried Damien and Hunter, and sadistic Kellie. **

**Author's Note: How did you like the last chapter? I liked it pretty well myself, if I say so… Well, I'm sure you **_**might**_** want to read this. **

"**Our time is running out and our time is running out. You can't push it underground we can't stop it screaming out" – Muse**

**Chapter 8: Time Is Running Out**

"We must travel quickly. We can't be seen." Damien choked out, trying to control the panic that overtook him. They only had so much time left. He started to walk to the car, the families following close behind.

"To hell we can!" Rosalie yelled, " We have to get help!"

"Just not here, Rosalie." Alice said dazed.

"What did you see?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Take her to Carlisle." Was the dazed reply. Suddenly, Edward yanked Rissa out of Hunter's arms and hurtled inhumanly into the forest. He was a flash, gone in a second.

"What the…?" Hunter was cut off.

"Where's he going?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry, Bella. He's traveling the fastest way to get to Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper grab them and go to the house."

About 2 Minutes Later

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Damien's worried tone filled the house.

"Is he even a doctor?" Hunter said calmly.

"Jouez votre rôle, Hunter" Damien threatened. The Cullen's suddenly got suspicious. Why did they have to speak another language to each other?

"You know, we speak French. And by what do you mean, 'Play your role, Hunter.'?" Alice stated.

"I mean…"

Edward came down the stairs, his hands newly washed.

"She is going to be fine… I wonder sometimes why Carlisle has a hospital bed in his medical room but lucky for you, he did. He managed to get the pole out of her. Though he wants to talk to you… Hunter, Damien." He finished, "Alone. Without anyone hearing or interrupting."

Giving a glance at curious Alice and confused Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Yes, we'll be going up." Hunter said. Damien followed silently.

To the Cullen's drifts of their conversation drifted down to their super sensitive ears. They tried to block most of it out but some times not succeeding.

"You…immortal…crash…ice…fire…" Carlisle's calm voice said. After about thirty minutes they came down.

"We owe you an explanation now that you have explained to _me_this… situation." Carlisle explained to them and us.

"So we don't get to know?" Rosalie hissed.

"Only if they want you to know. But in the mean time, we must explain to them what we are."

Suddenly, Hunter and Damien smiled.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Carlisle. Your faces tipped us off." Hunter said, bored.

"Hunter, why. Why did you just say that? They weren't supposed to know!" Damien half-tempered yelled.

"Know what?" Edward said.

"That you're vampires."


	9. At That Time Pt 2

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I own Rissa, Kellie, Hunter, and Damien**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry if I am rushing but I just figured out my plot and I had been on MAJOR writer's block. So, without further ado, is chapter nine. **

**Chapter Nine: Can't Take It**

"**Step up to me. I know that you've got something buried. I'll set you free. You set conditions, but I've had enough" All-American Rejects**

"How long? Have you known?" Carlisle asked, calmly.

"About 15 years." Came Damien's reply.

"How old are you?" Edward asked.

Damien smiled, "Seventeen."

"For how long?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Seventeen years."

"So you've known since you were two years old?" Jasper mixed-up.

"No. I just said I've been seventeen for seventeen years. And known for fifteen." Came his reply.

It took a while for them to catch up.

"What?" Emmett boomed.

"Oh, so that means you've been that age for seventeen years." Bella stated dizzily. Damien nodded. Hunter sighed.

"So how old are you and Rissa?" Rosalie asked. Hunter sighed again.

"We're both sixteen. But I was born on March twenty-ninth, nineteen-ten in San Francisco. Rissa can tell you her background herself when she walks up."

"Wow. What are you?" Emmett asked.

Hunter and Damien smiled.


	10. Secrets

**I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I own Rissa, Damien, Hunter, and Kellie. **

**Author's Note: Sigh. I'm so tired. Last night my best friend and me tried to stay up all night like a vampire. I passed out around three. She stayed up about four am. Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I love 'em! Oh! Did I mention I made up Carlisle's Medicine room? Why? 'Cause I needed it. That's why. R&R!! Please, for the sake of liking this story be opened minded about this chapter! Some darker things for younger people (Like toddlers, I think…) (P.S. Umm. Just so you know. I think wind is a honey- gold color.) **

**Chapter 10: Welcome To The Black Parade**

**Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my (heart)  
Go and try; you'll never break me –My Chemical Romance**

**_About A Day Later_**

Rissa had just woken up in a strange room with on a hospital bed she was not accustomed to.

The ceilings were of medium height and made of just normal dark oak wood. The floor was made of tile, like a hospital. There were cabinets of medicine and the bright lights were almost blinding after being in the dark for so long.

_Wait? I was asleep? What happened? Where am I? _Rissa thought confusedly. Then it downed on her _Oh, S#&. Hunter, Damien. Where are they? _

She jumped up, only to gasp in pain. Then she remembered what happened with a head rush.

_Oh. Kellie had stabbed me._ She thought dizzily. She kept on walking though, her long sleeved black shirt ripped and stained with blood. Her feet silently padded against the tiled-floor. Then in one second, the pain was all gone. Like it never happened. She straightened up, cracking her back.

Gracefully finding the stairs she began to descend them. All the Cullen's eyes looked up at her in wonder. She smiled victoriously.

"Some party, eh?" Her voice was the light feather she used only near her brothers. Her real voice. The Cullen's blinked in confusion. She had to use her "harsher" voice for the school and it's faculty. She didn't need it anywhere else because they didn't need to go to the grocery store...

"Feeling better? We were waiting for you." Hunter asked.

"I'm just peachy."

She stood in the middle of Hunter and Damien.

"Well, Miss Larissa, I think we were about to tell them what we are." Damien said in an upper class snooty accent.

"Oh, _we_ were?" She replied raising an eyebrow.

"We were waiting for you of course." He stated.

"Ah. So where shall we start, my brothers?"

"What about the fun parts of this interesting life?" Damien asked excitedly.

"No, no. Exciting parts for last."

"Let's start with the basics. Like how we got these interesting immunities." Hunter said.

"Sure." Rissa and Hunter said at the same time.

"I'll go first, Hunter, Rissa." Hunter stated.

"As I said, I was born on March twenty-ninth, nineteen-ten. My parents were respected in the community, for their money, and they loved me, but not so much as a owner to their dogs."

"One day, we were going to the ocean for a picnic in our car when the accident happened. They both died instantly. I managed to get out of the car before it started in flames. But I had already died, I checked my own pulse afterward." He paused to take a breath.Emmett was about to say something but Hunter cut him off, "Before we tell you what _exactly _what we are, we have stories to finish. Rissa, my dear, I do believe your next."

"Sure thing, Hunter. Well, I'm only five years old new to this strange life. I was sixteen and living in La Push." She was smiling as she saw their confused faces.

"I had been born in the memorial hospital here. I _had _been going to high school here in Forks with my adopted brother (Who was a senior). We lived on the reservation. Then on one miraculously boring Saturday, my adopted giant of an older brother decided to show me what his stupid friends liked to do in their spare time. They were stupid and I was young. They didn't mind the waves and I only had my normal strength. Not their supernatural strength." She was looking down, as if lost in thoughts.

"I drowned in the icy cold water, they found my body, and had an open casket ceremony. When I thought no one was there after the service, I slipped out. But someone was there. My older werewolf brother. He was so depressed about _not _saving me in time so he thought it was a dream, he let me go. He blamed himself so I told him some things I hope made him feel better about my… _death_." She sighed exasperated.

Their was an awkward silence.

"I guess I'm next then to the exciting parts." Damien sighed, breaking the ice.

"Well, their stories were more exciting than mine, I have to say. My memory is a little less strong than theirs because of my… my more natural death." He chuckled. They look tired.

"I was visiting the Grand Canyon on independent study one year. I sort of tripped… and, well, I think you get what I mean. Next thing I remember I was at the bottom of the cliffs all beaten up and bloody, wondering what the _heck _was going on."

"We met three years prior to my death rooming in the same hospital. I was continuing trying to find answers and Hunter was working as a nurse. How girly, Hunter, I might add." Rissa giggled.

"What were you doing, Damien? I don't remember clearly." Hunter asked, hiding a knowing chuckle.

"I believe I was looking to steal another car." He answered. They all laughed.

"Let's beat around the bush, then. Cullen's, I'm sure you have questions." Rissa stated serious now.

"Um, so what _exactly _are you." Alice asked.

They smiled at the same time, " We, in all rights –if you haven't guessed- _are_ the living dead."

"How?"

"Say that again!"

"You're lying."

"Shut up. Please." Hunter spoke deadly calm. They quieted almost immediately.

"Now we need, your utmost _promise _that you will keep our secrets safe." Rissa demanded.

"We insure you that your secret is as safe as ours from the Humans." Carlisle stated, looking pointedly serious at his children. They all mumbled a sound in which sounded like, "I promise."

"Good. Now we can get on." Rissa smirked.

"So basically we can heal really fast- but it takes longer if it's as serious as Rissa's- because what's the point of being the living dead? - If you have to worry about getting all scratched up when we try to do things. We're not zombies." Damien confirmed.

"We can't run as fast and we aren't as strong or all the extra cool senses as you have. Nor do we have to drink blood or even eat human food to survive." Hunter commented.

"Though, I know some of your kind has… special talents." Rissa's soft voice lilted, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, we do. I have the gift of seeing the future. Jasper is an empath. Edward can read minds and Bella can… shield stuff." Alice finished off lamely.

"Why do you need to know, may I ask?" Rosalie questioned. Rissashot Rosalie an unfathomable glance.

"Sont-ils pour savoir tous nos secrecies, mes frères?" She asked her brothers.

"Oui. Ils savent ce que nous disons, favorisent plus de connaissance." Damien replied. The Cullen's sighed. More french they already knew.

"Well. So far what we have gained from this…_life_… is that we also get a gift. Though, my guess is that we get it in a form from how we… died." Hunter waved his hand.

"So what did you get?" Jasper asked.

"Would you like to see?" Rissa asked, a mask of no emotion on her pale face.

"If you would like to show us." Carlisle said.

"Of course-" Damien was beginning to say when Emmett, of all people, cut him off talking.

"Don't destroy my family. Whatever you guys do." He growled.

"We won't touch your family, vampire." Hunter promised. He nodded his head towards Rissa and Hunter, but then stopped and looked around the spacious room.

"You might like it better if we sampled _outside._Just for precautions."

"Okay."

The Cullen's walked briskly to the door and gracefully danced out into the chilly air. The rain was only a tiny drizzle.

Rissa, Hunter and Damien stopped about two feet away from the Cullen's.

"Ready?" Hunter asked them.

"Yes, show us your talents, young ones." Carlisle cautiously said, calm yet nervous even though they had promised safety.

Suddenly, a gust of ice-cold air blew around them. They looked to the three undead teenagers to see who it was.

Damien's eyes had turned the lightest shade of honey. Like a vegetarian vampire after they've feed the most. The wind swirled into a mini-tornado in the palm of his hand. Then the wind got deadly calm. His eyes returned to the ice-blue color they were before.

"All of your powers are wind?" Esme asked, confused.

"No, it is just Damien's. I'll show you mine next." Hunter said.

Hunter's eyes turned into a sinister newborn red. The Cullen's' gasped but did not interrupt. He put his hands palm to palm and slowly lifted them. Raging red fire swirled and danced among his fingertips. He closed his palms again it was gone.

"So, you have to do that every time?" Emmett asked noticing the little palm thing.

"No. He just does it for dramatic affect, Emmett." Rissa smirked. Hunter nodded.

"Oh."

"Guess I'm up to bat." She sighed.

Rissa's eyes turned into a murky blue. Like a lake or ocean. Her pointer finger swirled around in the air. At first it was nothing, but it built into a little pool of icy water in her hand. She swirled it a couple of times then let it fall to the ground. The ground soaked it up.

"So Damien controls wind, Hunter controls fire, and Rissa controls water. And I can see how it has to do with your deaths."

"Yep." They all said in unison.

"Well, I suppose since you've told us all your secrets, and we'll keep them safe, that you guys may go home now." Carlisle sighed. Rissa suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Umm. Did you say earlier that Edward was a mind reader? Wouldn't you have known already what we were?" She asked. Edward shook his head.

"I can't read your minds and Jasper can't feel your emotions." He explained.

"Oh. I wonder why." Rissa thoughtfully stated.

"It's probably because we're dead." Hunter shrugged.

**Woo. That was a long chapter. Hoped you liked it! R&R!( Translations by Babel Fish/ Yahoo.) Translations: **

**Rissa said: Are they to know all our secrecies, my brothers?**

**Damien replied: Yes. They know what we say, support more knowledge.**

**Macyn Cullen : )**


	11. Yes, Master

**I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I own Rissa, Hunter, and Damien.**

**Author's UpSeT Note: So, ****most of you might have heard of Stephanie's problem. See, some of Midnight Sun was leaked out on the Internet. And she's totally upset. So you can see the dilemma of all of Twilighters everywhere. Because of it getting leaked out, it said on her website that Midnight Sun is on hold ****indefinitely. Which makes me made because whoever leaked it own made her stop writing it! Okay done with my mini rant. : )**

**Author's Note #2 : So if you're still reading this story, I congratulate you. Because if I was me and this wasn't my story I would've said, screw this crap I'm not reading this. But if you are reading this and are not freaked out by my imagination read on because I've had a huge writer's block and and my new school's started so my post are going to get slower than they've already are. Thanks to you all, **

**Macyn**

**Chapter 11: Drowning Lessons**

**I dragged her down I put her out  
And back there I left her where no one could see  
And lifeless cold into this well  
I stared as this moment was held for me  
A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell – My Chemical Romance**

"Thank you for this opportunity young one, I expect you to get the job done." The old leader said.

"I won't let you down master, I will do as you ask. And succeed." The other, much younger man replied.

"Promise me that you _will _succeed." The first man asked.

"I promise. Even on my dead families graves if you wish it." He smirked. The other man chuckled.

"Well, now, I know you'll finish your work. And it will be done in no time." He stated. He then nodded signaling that the young one was dismissed. The young one walked five steps than turned around.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She was dismissed from the guard. Permanently." The old one smirked. The young one gave a nod and exited the room.

The old leader smiled and whispered, " Only a short time awaits."

**So, I want you ****all**** to know that was done in like five minutes. That's why it's so short. R&R!**

**Macyn  
**


	12. Revamp

**Dear Valued Readers, **

** I can't seem to write that line without out laughing. Anyway, I would like to... not propose an idea, but more inform you of said idea. I have read and reread my stories over again this weekend on a little inventory check, if you might call it. I know that I'm not the greatest writer on this fantastic website but man, some of my earlier works were not the best. **

**I love all the fans, and I'm very grateful for the reviews, but I _am_ taking down Secrets and revamping it into all whole new story. **

**It will have a little bit of influence from the old story but I feel it won't have much. Thank you for all the support! **

**~Macyn Cullen~**


End file.
